powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat-Alls
The 'Beat-Alls '''were a team of supervillains comprised of Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks. As the name implies, they are a parody of the 1960's group, The Beatles. When the villains Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks defeated the Powerpuff Girls one night, they discovered that together they could be unstoppable. So together, they formed the Beat-Alls. The Powerpuff Girls were no match for their teamwork attacks, so the girls used a chimp named Michelle (under the name of Moko Jono, a parody of John Lennon's widow Yoko Ono) to get Mojo to fall in love so that the team would have to disband. Eventually, the team disbanded because they couldn't stand Mojo and Moko. They were only a team in Meet the Beat-Alls, but they do reunite in the video game HIM and Seek. References * HIM names the whole group in the beginning "The Silver Beat-Alls" (the original band name with Pete, George, John, and Paul). * Mojo renames themselves "The Beat-Alls" (original name). * A picture shows the four just like the cover, "A Hard Day's Night". * Citizens of Townsville running away, whenever The Beat-Alls arrived. Except, fans chased the Beatles whenever they arrived. * The four walk across what looks like Abbey Road, then the news reporter says "...the long and winding road", a lyric from a Beatles' song. * The bank they robbed was no. 9 (Revolution 9), and was named the National Trust Bank after a song. Also they were known as the Bad Four, not the Fab Four. * They conquered Townsville, much like The Beatles conquered America. * Mojo says to a bank worker, "Give me money, that's what I want!", a song lyric. * HIM says, "I should'a known better", a song lyric. * Mojo says to the girls, "You better run for your lives if you can, little girls", a song lyric. * HIM says a line from Lennon, "Cachucachu", from ''I am the Walrus. * Princess Morbucks screams, "You say stop, but I say go, go, go!", a line from their song Hello, Goodbye. * Fuzzy says, "I'm gonna let you down and leave you flat", a song lyric from You Can't Do That. Also the news reporter describes Fuzzy as the shy one, much like George was the shy Beatle. * Lady Madonna beaten in the background, as the Beat-Alls would defeat the girls everytime. * The Beat-Alls looking down from their vantage point is similar to the cover Please, Please Me. * When the girls start to give up, the Beat-Alls are beating up the Beatles. * Mojo mentions something about jewelry, as Lennon mentioned the same in a conference. * The Beat-Alls' WANTED poster is similar to "A Hard Day's Night". * Day in the Life ''tune in the background, as the WANTED poster is displayed. * Sgt. Pepper (also an album name) looks like Old Fred from the "Yellow Submarine" movie. * He then says he needs HELP, as in the song named ''Help!. * The news reporter looks like Eric Idle and is named Stuart Best, names of ex-band members Stuart Sutcliffe and Pete Best. * Professor "sings" Yesterday, a song sung by Paul McCartney. * He then "sings" more multiple songs by The Beatles, like You Can't Do That. * Professor describes Mojo as "a lonely man", a song lyric. * Then, Mojo meets Moko Jono (Yoko Ono) at a bank. He sees a ladder with a magnifying glass at the top, similar to Ono's art piece. * Strawberry Fields Forever ''tune is heard. * "I got to get you into my life" and "I love you too" are what Mojo says to Moko, two song lyrics (one by George). * Moko screeches, similar to Ono's song where she screams or screeches. * The Beat-Alls, including Moko, lay in bed, similar to Lennon's and Ono's peace-in-bed. * Mojo says this is "plan number nine", similar to Revolution 9 when Lennon repeats number nine. * Mojo also says "Imagine all the people", song lyrics from "Imagine" by John Lennon * When Mojo and Moko are shopping, the scene is like the one in a film where Lennon and Ono are shopping all in white. * When Mojo and Moko are screaming, Lennon and Ono did this calling it their primal therapy. * Mojo shouts, "THEIR PAIN IS OUR PLEASURE!", similar to a movie's line (Across the Universe). * The Beatles as they appear in "Yellow Submarine" pop up, covering their ears during the screaming. * The Beat-Alls break up, much like The Beatles do. * On the roof, The Beat-Alls (three of them, at least) are ruining Townsville, much like The Beatles' roof concert. * The Mayor says, "...they won't let it be." ''Let it Be is a song. * HIM says, "Hello, Goodbye!", a song lyric. * Then the other members of the Beat-Alls say some more song lyrics. * "Nowhere Man" is a song by The Beatles. Blossom says this to Sgt. Pepper after the Beat-Alls are thrown in jail. * When the Powerpuff Girls confront Mojo and Moko, Mojo says "...together they'll rule across the universe", a song lyric and a movie's name. * Blossom calls, "Hey Jude." Hey Jude is a song sung by McCartney. * After Blossom says this, Judy walks out and says the name Michelle which is the real name of Moko. * The last reference is when Judy says, "...someday monkey won't play piano songs, play piano songs." This part of the lyric is from "Michelle", a song by McCartney. These are misheard lyrics, because he is really singing in French. * Blossom reads a line in the newspaper that the Professor gave the girls, “Beat-Alls crash Mr. Kite’s benefit. Powerpuffs nowhere in sight.” This is a reference to the song "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" * Professor says "Mojo Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner, but he knew it couldn’t last. He’s just getting by with a little help from his friends." This is a reference to the "With a Little Help from My Friends". The song "In My Life" is heard in the background. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Beat-Alls Category:Foes unmatched by the PPG Category:Supervillains